From Hell
by ankeltje
Summary: A Rizzoli&Isles/Within Temptation crossover SEQUEL TO 'THE DARK PASSENGER' - A month after the incident with Ruud, Robert's niece joins the band while her parents are getting divorced. The girl and the band don't get along and on top of that, Jane and Sharon have to deal with the press and a relationship that not everbody is willing to accept…
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I decided to write a sequel to The Dark Passenger, you may want to read that before reading this!  
Please, keep in mind that English still isn't my first language, and it's not corrected, so all mistakes are mine.  
I need to thank Tara for this, she's my very ****_very _****best friend and she gives me most of my inspiration.  
I own nothing of this, except for Lotte, she's all mine. ;)  
Sooo, enjoy!**

* * *

2 am, somewhere between Sweden and Finland. The tour bus was filled with darkness and sleeping breaths when suddenly a cell phone lighted up next to the head of a sleeping guitarist. The guitarist was pulled out of his much needed night rest when the phone started vibrating and reached for it while his brain was still asleep.

Only 10 minutes later he left his room, wide a awake and his phone in his hand. He sneaked through the bus, trying not to wake more people than needed and entered the first door at his left. Steady breaths were coming from the two sleeping woman in the small bed and he felt bad for destroying the beautiful image, but he had no choice. The man slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and gently put his hand on the shoulder of one of the woman.

'Sharon, wake up.' He whispered, and fortunately the woman slowly opened her eyes.

'Robert? What time is it?'

'Shht, it's 2 in the morning.'

'2 in the- what are you doing here?'

'Shht! It's important, it can't wait.'

'What can be so important that you have to wake me for it?'

'Martijn is getting a divorce.' The woman closed her eyes and sighed.

'He isn't even married. Geez, Robert, this is not funny! I want to sleep.' Sharon answered before getting comfortable again.

'I don't mean our Martijn, I mean my brother, he's on the phone right now.'

'What does that have to do with me?' She asked without opening her eyes.

'They don't want Lotte around while they're arranging everything, he's asking if she can stay with us for a while.'

'Whatever.'

'We don't have room for another person, but if you and Jane share a room, Lotte can use hers.'

'Sounds good.' The woman's voice sounded sleepy, and Robert was almost sure that she wasn't even awake, but he wanted to help his brother.

'It's okay, Martijn, she can stay with us.' Robert said in his phone before leaving the room.

Just when he closed the door behind him, the other woman in the bed turned around and put an arm around her girlfriend.

'What was Robert doing here?' She didn't open her eyes, and her voice sounded huskier than usual.

'We have to share a room from now on.' Was the sleepy answer from the smaller woman.

'Okay.' Her detective brain was still turned off, so without further questions, they both fell back asleep.

Several hours later Robert sat down in front of Sharon, who was eating her breakfast in a really good mood after her shower. For a few seconds he just sat there but when the singer looked up, he sighed.

'Thank you.'

'For what?' She asked after swallowing.

'For letting Lotte stay with us.'

'Lotte?'

'You don't remember anything from last night, do you?'

'I remember having a great time with Jane, but I don't think you were involved.'

'Too much information.' Robert sighed. 'Martijn called me last night, he and Iris are getting a divorce. You agreed with Lotte coming here while they arrange everything.'

'I did?' she asked with a risen eyebrow.

'Yeah, you agreed with sharing your room with Jane so Lotte can use her room.'

'How drunk was I?'

'You weren't, you just weren't completely awake.'

'Robert, you know I'd never agree with that!'

'You did last night.'

'Rob…'

'She'll be here in five hours.' He said and then stood.

Sharon sighed and shoved her breakfast away. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore and also her good mood had disappeared.

'Hey, everything alright?' Jane said before sitting next to her and lightly kissing her cheek.

'Do you remember Robert being in my room last night?' Sharon asked while putting her head on Jane's shoulder.

'I remember me cursing your bra, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't there…'

'He says that I agreed with his niece coming over, I can't remember it.'

'What does it matter?' Jane asked while stealing Sharon's breakfast.

'Lotte and I don't really get along. She, pretty much hates me.'

'Then why did you agree?'

'I don't know! You also have to empty your room and move everything to mine so Lotte can use your room.'

'Is that supposed to be a punishment?' Jane laughed and finished her breakfast.

'Jane…'

'It will be okay.' The detective kissed Sharon's cheek again and left to empty her room.

* * *

**Reviews are really appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the follows and the review! I hope you enjoy this as well!**

* * *

The bus stopped at the concert hall at noon, and in front of the building was a girl waiting for them. The 17 year old girl had long blond hair, a piercing through her nose and her red headphones matched her red shirt she wore with a regular jeans. As soon as the bus stopped, the girl looked up from her black all-stars and the stare of her green eyes made Jane feel uncomfortable through the bullet-proof window of the bus.

'That's Lotte?' Jane asked Sharon, who was sitting right next to her.

'Yeah.'

'She looks normal.'

'What did you expect? Her holding a gun or something?' The singer laughed while she looked at the detective.

'I dunno, you described me a bitch.'

'She isn't a bitch, she's just, bitchy, towards us.'

'What's the difference?'

'She is very nice towards her friends, she just doesn't like us, for some reason.'

When they finally got out of the bus, Lotte stood from the threshold she was sitting on and immediately went to Robert.

'Can you show me where I can put my stuff?'

'Just put it in the bus, we have to get inside now.'

The girl mumbled a "fine" under her breath and after putting her stuff in the bus, she followed the band inside.

Everyone collected in the hall, were the crew was still busy with the stage so they couldn't start the soundcheck yet. Sharon and Robert sat down on one of the material boxes while the others stood around them.

'Okay,' Robert started. 'Everyone, this is Lotte, my brother's daughter. Lotte, this are Jeroen, he plays the bass, Martijn, he plays the keyboard, Stefan, guitar, Mike, dru-'

'I don't care what they do, they are lucky enough if I remember their names.' Lotte interrupted Robert and Sharon sighed.

'This is how it will be as long as she's here. She'll only talk to Robert unless you ask her something, then you'll have a slight chance she'll answer you.' Sharon said before Robert continued.

'Well, you know Sharon and that's Jane, Sharon's bodyguard.' Lotte snorted by hearing the last part, but was released by one of the crew members.

'Stage is ready!'

'Great!' Robert shouted while jumping off the box. 'C'mon everybody! We've got work to do!' The 6 band members climbed the stage to do their jobs while Jane and Lotte took the seats on the material box. They watched the band for a while but then Jane turned her attention to the girl next to her.

'Why don't you like them?'

'Not my kind of music.' Lotte answered shortly without looking at her.

'I don't mean their music, I mean them.'

'Because.'

'Because is not a reason.'

'It is for me.' Jane didn't ask further questions but changed the subject.

'I'm sorry about your parents.'

'It's no big deal, I knew it would happen.'

'But it's still unpleasant.'

'The worst part is that I'm here, stuck with _them_.' Lotte put her headphones on and ended the conversation before Jane even had the chance to answer. Jane now understand why Sharon didn't like the girl, but she made it her mission to find out why the girl disliked the band so much.

Halfway through the soundcheck, Lotte jumped off the box and disappeared behind the stage. Jane kept her eyes on Sharon, who immediately stopped singing when she noticed the girl was missing.

'Jane, where's Lotte?' She asked in the microphone which made her voice sound through the whole hall.

'She's backstage!' The detective shouted back so she was hearable over the drumsounds.

'Can you please hold an eye on her?'

'Really?! You want me to babysit?!'

'Please?' Sharon pouted and Jane simply shook her head.

'You're lucky that I love you.' The detective jumped off the box and went looking for Lotte, who she found next to another material box. 'You better don't touch those thing if you don't want to get in trouble.' She said calm when the girl reached inside.

'Why does all these things say RUUD?' Jane sighed.

'He's a former band member, Stefan uses his stuff now.'

'Yeah, I know who he is, why isn't he here?'

'He, had some problems, so he had to leave.'

'What kind of problems?'

'Look,' Jane sighed, losing her patience. 'this isn't your business, so just go back to the hall.'

'Why would I?'

'Just do what I say, I'd rather not use my gun.'

'You have a gun?'

'I'm a homicide detective, what do you think?'

'I thought you were a bodyguard.'

'I'm a detective, but they hired me to be Sharon's bodyguard. Now please, go back to the hall.'

For a moment, Lotte just stared at her but finally she did as asked and went back to the hall, followed by a now irritated Jane.

During the concert that evening, Jane watched the show from the backstage while she kept an eye on Lotte. The girl was sitting in an unused changing room while Jane was next to the stage, but she was able to see her through the open door. Between the songs, Jane was able to hear the music coming from Lotte's fire-red headphones, meaning the volume was so loud the girl was for sure killing her ears.

It was like Lotte could feel Jane watching her when she turned her head and looked Jane right in the eye. It was the same cold stare coming from those green eyes as she had seen that morning and it sent a shiver down her spine. Without breaking the eye contact, the girl took off her headphones and then walked out of Jane's sight. The detective looked at the stage where everything seemed normal and then went after the girl.

It was a small building so it didn't take long for Jane to find out that the girl wasn't inside anymore. Instead she found the girl outside, talking into her phone, obviously to her mom. Standing in the doorway, she watched Lotte while thinking about her own mother back in states. She hadn't spoken to her in a month and although Maura, her best friend, kept her up to date, she deeply missed her mother.

Lotte caught her when she ended the call and gave her that cold gaze again.

'Don't you have something else to do?' She said before walking back inside with Jane only a step behind her.

The show had ended by the time they got back at the changing rooms. Sharon immediately pulled Jane towards her changing room and closed the door before kissing her girlfriend.

'Where were you at the end?'

'Lotte went outside, so I followed her. She was calling her mom.'

'Oh… She reminded you-'

'Of my own mother, yeah.'

'I'm sorry, Jane.' Sharon threw her arms around Jane's body and hugged her tightly while Jane snuggled her nose in the singers hair and quietly whispered.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Sharon answered before pulling back and getting ready to shower.

* * *

**reviews are very welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

The following night was a short one for both the detective and the singer. The bed they had to share was built for a single person and for a night it was fun, but now they really needed their sleep. So at 4 am, Jane decided to get up and sleep on the couch so Sharon had the bed all for herself.

But once Jane had turned the sofa into an improvised bed, footsteps sounded and Sharon appeared with her blanket in her hand.

'What are you doing here?' Jane asked while fighting back a yawn.

'I was lonely, and I'd rather not sleep with you than sleep without you.'

'God, you're so fucking sweet.'

'And you curse too much for this hour of the day.' Sharon sat down next to Jane on the couch and pulled the blanket on top of them while Jane turned on the TV.

Jane zapped through some channels but stopped when she felt Sharon's head on her shoulder. The sofa might not be the most comfortable place in the tourbus, but it was better than their small bed and Jane knew it wouldn't take long for the singer to fall asleep on her. She placed her hand on her girlfriend's back and moved her so she laid down with her head on Jane's lap and they both smiled.

'You look terrible.' Sharon said while fighting to keep her eyes open.

'So do you.' Jane laughed and leaned down to kiss the singer. 'Sleep.' She whispered against her lips.

Sharon didn't even bother to open her eyes again but just nodded and slowly fell asleep.

While listening to the sleeping breath and watching the kids-show that was playing on the muted TV, Jane's fingers played with the soft hair on her lap. She stroke it, twisted it around her fingers and tried spelling her name with it, until she found the ultimate way to entertain herself. In one of the drawers of the little table in front of her, she had found a little box filled paperclips, which she used to end the braids she was making in Sharon's hair.

She was almost done when Robert came down around 7:30 am, and he stopped in his track when he saw them.

'Okay, first, she's going to kill you. Second, what are you doing here?'

'Okay, first,' Jane began, using his own words. 'I'm well-trained in Self Defense. Second, that bed is too small for the two of us.'

'You didn't seem to have much problems with that last night.'

'Yeah, well, last night we didn't use the bed as much for sleeping as for some other night activity.' Jane smirked while Robert sighed.

'I, _really_, don't want to know.' Jane laughed, and accidentally woke Sharon.

Jane and Robert looked at each other while she slowly sat up and ran her hands over her face while yawning. When her fingertips touched her hair, she knew something wasn't right and carefully shoved her hands over the braids.

'What, have you done?!'

'I was bored.' Jane said with innocence in her voice.

'So you _braided _my hair?! With _paperclips_?!'

'You look so cute with them!'

'Hey, Sharon!' Robert shouted, and when the singer looked his way, he simply laughed 'cheese!' before taking a picture with his phone. 'Oh, this is a nice one for the twitter-account!'

'What?! No! Robert!' Sharon climbed out of the sofa and chased Robert up the stairs while he uploaded the photo.

Within minutes, the whole world had seen Sharon with her braided hair.

* * *

Several hours later, the bus had arrived at the next hall and while the band made their usual trip to the roof of the building when they had to wait for the soundcheck, Lotte wanted to stay in her room. Robert however, wanted to be able to see his niece so after a loud argument, she was allowed to stay _at_ the bus, where they could see her from the roof.

Once they were on top of the building, the 7 of them, since Jane was joining them, played their usual game of How-Many-Buildings-Can-We-Recognize, what this time was easily won by Stefan, since Sweden was his home. The guys kept arguing about one of the towers when Sharon was suddenly pulled back and away from them. Jane grabbed her arm and took her to the other edge of the roof, behind the big logo of the building, and immediately hugged her girlfriend.

'I'm sorry for the braids.'

'It's okay, you at least also helped me getting them out of my hair.'

'You looked so cute with them, I think I'm going to do it every night.' Sharon sighed and turned around while rolling her eyes.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Jane asked while wrapping her arms back around the singer from behind.

'First of all, I don't like braids.'

'I got that.'

'Second, I'm a metal singer, I'm not cute!'

'Of course you are!' Jane laughed and hugged her a bit tighter. 'You are cute, in your own way. But if you want, I'll call you adorable from now on.'

'Hmm, sounds better.'

For a moment it was quiet between the two of them. The wind rushed through their ears and they could hear the voices of the musicians, but for the woman it was just the two of them.

'We should go back.' Sharon suddenly said. 'The crew is coming outside, so the stage is ready.'

'I don't want to.' Jane pouted although the other woman couldn't see it.

'Then you have to stay up here.'

'And what if I won't let you go?'

'You can't say no to me.' Sharon smiled while turning around it the detective's arms.

'Touché.' Sharon smiled again and kissed Jane short before returning to the guys.

They went back to the bus together, where Lotte was still sitting against one of the tires, listening to her iPod. She got up when she saw the band, but instead of following them inside, she took her uncle's arm.

'Exactly how close are Sharon and her bodyguard?' she asked once the rest was inside.

A little wave of panic shot through the guitarist's body, but he decided that Lotte couldn't have seen much from down here, and acted normal.

'Pretty close, since they are the only woman in the bus until you came. They're really good friends, and a bit touchy feeling.'

The girl mumbled a "right" under her breath before walking past Robert and entering the bus, leaving Robert with an uncomfortable feeling.

* * *

**Reviews would be ****_really_**** appreciated... Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the review! And enjoy this part!**

* * *

After an amazing concert that evening, the bus had driven them to a nearby hotel to spent the night. Instead of sharing a room with Stefan and Jeroen, Robert shared a room with Lotte this time. The girl refused to spent the night in the same room as Jane and Sharon, who were actually glad that Robert took Lotte in.  
Once everything was arranged, all luggage was in the rooms and the doors closed, Sharon pushed Jane against the wall while standing on her toes to attack the detective's lips. She let her hands wander over the leather jacket Jane was wearing before unzipping it and helping her out of it. As soon as the jacket touched the ground Jane spun them around and pinned the singer against the wall. Sharon's hands immediately locked themselves in the detective's dark curls while the taller woman's hands wandered over her body. When they reached the hem of the black skirt she was wearing, they slipped under it and stroke the newly found skin. The singer moaned in approval when she felt Jane's skin on her own and hardened her grip on her hair.

When her fingers touched the fabric of Sharon's panties, Jane became impatient and started dragging it. Sharon's only reaction was to pull their bodies even closer and Jane decided it had been long enough. With one hard tug, she tore the red piece of clothing off and tossed it aside. However, before she had her hand back in place, Sharon had pulled back and was looking at her.

'What?'

'You tore them.' Sharon stated

'Eh…' Was the only thing coming from Jane's mouth.

'Jane, you _ruined_ them. They were my favorite.'

'I'll buy you a new one.' She answered before kissing her girlfriend again.

Sharon however wasn't kissing her back. She loosened her grip on Jane's hair and the other woman pulled back again.

'Are you mad at me?'

'No, I'm, I'm just tired.' Sharon sighed while closing her eyes.

'Sharon, I'm really sorry about…'

'I know.' Sharon interrupted her. 'But, I think we both could use some sleep.'

'I guess.' Jane mumbled, obvious not happy with it.

Sharon leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the detective's lips to show she really wasn't mad at her and went looking for her sleeping clothes. After quietly cursing the panties for ruining her evening, Jane followed her and as soon as they slipped down under the covers, she also felt the fatigue taking over.

Since the next trip would be a very long one, the band got a day to relax at the  
hotel. It was a sunny day so everyone was seated around the pool, enjoying the sun that they would barely see the next day. Jane was at the bar, getting drinks for her and the rest of the band, when for the third time that day a girl shyly asked an autograph of each bandmember. Jane smiled, but saw how Lotte, who was at the other side of the pool, rolled her eyes. She thanked the guy behind the bar and returned with a plate full of cocktails for the band.

She put the plate down on the table next to Sharon and started handing everyone their drinks when she noticed someone was missing.

'Hey, where's Robert?' She asked looking around.

'Don't know, he suddenly ran inside.' Martijn answered while taking his drink from Jane. 'Gracias señorita!'

'We're in Sweden, you fool!' Sharon laughed 'Spain was a month ago!'

'I'm a musician, not a geographer!'

'I see.' The singer answered before taking a sip of her drink and standing. 'I need to cool down a bit.'

She walked towards the pool and sat down on the edge, her feet hanging in the water. Jane watched her from their seats, admiring the way Sharon's black bikini matched the color of her skin and the little gaps in her lower back. She could watch her girlfriend for hours like this, but the guys had other thoughts. Side by side they ran in the singer's direction and jumped in the pool, right in front of her. The stunt caused a wave that caught Sharon and made her completely wet, but Jane was pretty sure that it was the singer's scream that made everyone turn their heads. Once the guys were done laughing, everyone went back to their own business and Robert came back outside with his guitar in his hand. He sat down next to Sharon and put his guitar in playing position.

'I've got an idea for that song we were stuck at!'

He started playing, Sharon started humming and only five minutes later, half the hotel was standing around them to enjoy the pool concert. Jeroen and Stefan had joined them with their guitars and they started playing some of their older songs, just to entertain their audience, and Jane swore that she'd never seen her girlfriend this beautiful.

The water was still dripping from her hair and bikini, the little water drops on her skin reflected the sun that gave her cheeks a light shade of red. She enjoyed what she was doing, she was smiling and the happiness was clearly in her eyes.

The song ended and while the people applauded, Robert leaned in and whispered something in Sharon's ear. They both stood and while Robert ran back inside, Sharon thanked the audience and ended the pool concert.

'Why did you stop?' Jane asked while Sharon wrapped a towel around herself and sat down in the seat next to her.

'Robert noticed Lotte is gone, he's looking for her now.'

'You really shouldn't agree to things when you're not fully awake. That girl is working my nerves.'

'I know, she's 17 but still needs a babysit because you never know what she has on her mind.'

Just then, Lotte came back outside followed by Robert. The girl sat back down in her seat on the other side of the pool and after some last warning words, he came back to his own seat. He took his drink and drank it all at once before sitting down.

'Man, that girl is giving me headaches.'

* * *

**Any thoughts? Any at all?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you very very much for that lovely review! That really means a lot to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

At 8pm that same evening, everyone was standing in front of the bus, waiting for Lotte and Robert to come out of the hotel. Robert was usually the most punctual and always the first to be somewhere, so it was pretty clear it had to be Lotte who was keeping them up. After waiting for 10 minutes, they finally saw the guitarist, clearly frustrated and followed by an annoyed Lotte with her headphones on her ears.

'I really can't handle teenage girls, not even when we share the same blood.' Robert mumbled while putting his stuff in the bus. 'She couldn't decide what to wear. I tried to explain to her we would be on the road for the next 17 hours, but when she heard that the support band will be joining us…'

'But, aren't all of the band members at least 10 years older than her?' Sharon asked.

'Yeah, but when I wanted to tell her that, then she just put those headphones on so she wouldn't hear me anymore. It's her fault if they have to wait for us.'

The girl finally reached the bus and when all of the luggage was inside, they started their 17 hour trip that would lead them to Saint Petersburg.

The first stop was already held after only an hour of driving. They had reached Kapellskär, the place where the first of the 2 boat trips started. They arrived just in time to get on the ferry, but since it would only get them 3 hours to get back on land, everyone decided to stay on the deck of the boat and would sleep on the next boat trip, which took twice as long.

After traveling for about 10 hours, the second ferry reached a harbor in Finland around 6 am. The bus driver immediately spotted the busses of the other band and after a short talk, all four busses left for the remaining kilometers to Saint Petersburg.

One and a half hour later, the band awoke in the first bus. Sharon and Jane had discovered that there was one room with bunk beds for the bus drivers, but since they never slept at the same time, they traded their rooms so both Jane and Sharon had a real bed to sleep in. The good beds combined with previous relaxing day were probably the main reasons the two woman were the happiest people that morning, while the others were just sleeping with their eyes open. It was quit quiet in the little kitchen, until Lotte came in, fully dressed and her face covered with make-up.

'So, when are we going to meet the other band?'

'That will be in a few minutes, when the drivers take a break.' Sharon answered.

'Great, what band is it anyway?'

'Imagine Dragons, they're from America.'

'Never heard of them, I hope they're cute!' and with that, Lotte left the kitchen.

'You're not going to tell her that one of them is already married?' Jane asked after swallowing the last piece of her breakfast.

'No, she'll find out herself.' Sharon smiled and stole the banana on Martijn's plate. The keyboard player had already fallen back asleep, and didn't even notice the missing fruit when he woke up when the bus stopped.

Lotte was the first one to jump out of the bus, and while the others followed, she hopefully looked at the busses that had "Imagine Dragons" in big letters on them. But the hopeful look at the girl's face disappeared when one of the doors opened and 4 alternative-looking guys around the age of 26 came out instead of some young model-looking boys.

'Please, tell me that they are not the band members?'

'Those are the band members.' Robert answered his niece with joy in his voice.

The 4 men joined the band and Sharon spontaneously hugged the singer, although they never had met before.

'It's so great to finally meet you, Dan!' she said before turning to her own band. 'Okay, this are Dan, Daniel, Wayne and Ben, and they will be our support band for all concerts in Russia.'

While Lotte awkwardly stood in the back, everyone greeted each other and shook hands. The musicians started introducing themselves and when the bus drivers climbed back inside, they all had to follow. Dan, Ben, Daniel and Wayne joined them on their bus, since they had to spent more than a week together, they wanted to get to know each other better. They all sat down in the living room but Lotte simply passed them and went upstairs while the bands spent the next 6 hours talking about themselves.

* * *

12 hours later the concert hall in Saint Petersburg was filled with fans, all jumping on the music of a band not many of them had ever heard of. It was just something Dan did, entertaining people and make them fall in love with his music, even if they heard it for the first time.

Backstage, Jane and Sharon were also watching the performance. Jane was one of the many people who had never head of them, but fell in love with the music from the first song.

'They really are great! Where did you find them?'

'I'm a huge fan of them, you can't imagine how happy I was when I heard they wanted to be our support band.'

'I think I can.'

'I've got an idea.' Sharon said without looking away from the stage.

'Hmm?'

'Let's flash our boobs when Dan looks this way.'

'Okay.' Jane answered without looking at her girlfriend, and totally not serious.

'Great! Okay, he's looking… Now!'

Sharon pulled up the hem of her shirt and while the other singer looked at her with a grin, she also caught the drummer's attention. But the real surprise was for Sharon herself. When she looked at her girlfriend, she saw that the detective still had her shirt down and she was watching Sharon with a smile. She quickly covered her body again and pulled Jane away from the stage.

'Why weren't you with me?!'

'I didn't think you were serious about showing your boobs to him!' Jane answered, still with a smile.

It was only then that they noticed Lotte, who was watching them with a risen eyebrow. Sharon let go of Jane, mumbled she had to get ready for the show and headed for her changing room.

* * *

After the concert that evening, everyone went back to their own bus. As usual, Lotte went straight to her room and was now followed by most of the musicians. While Martijn warmed up some of the leftovers of the Chinese takeout that they'd eaten that day, Jane, Sharon and Robert sat down in the living room.

'You'll have to be more careful.' Robert stated. 'We agreed with not telling anyone about the two of you being together, but Lotte is suspecting something. And I'm afraid it won't take long for Stefan to follow.'

'What do you mean?'

'You've got a hickey in you neck.' Martijn said while putting the food down. 'Your hair usually covers it, so I don't think anyone else saw it, but I noticed it when you where headbanging on stage.'

'You gave me a hickey?!' Jane just smiled and sat back down with a cup of noodles.

'Anyway, just keep your hands off each other until you're sure you're alone. And I mean really alone, I think Lotte saw you on the roof the other day.'

'Got it.' Sharon answered before bringing her chopsticks to her mouth, but before she could take a bite, the food all fell back in the cup.

'C'mere.' Jane laughed while setting down her own cup and crawling closer to the singer.

She covered Sharon's hand with her own, placed her fingers on the right places on the sticks and guided their hands to the cup of noodles in the singer's lap. She then guided the noodles back to the singers mouth while the guys watched them. They both laughed when the sauce ended up beneath Sharon's lips and Jane put the chopsticks down. She wiped the sauce away with her thumb and kissed the other woman after licking it clean.

The sound of breaking glass made all four of them look up. The door to the kitchen shoved open, revealing Lotte standing in a pool of water and glass.

'It's okay, it just slipped through my fingers.' And then the door closed again.

Robert sighed and got up to help Lotte clean it up while Sharon and Martijn cleaned the table. Jane on the other hand, was wondering when Lotte had come down in the first place.

* * *

**I like to know what you think of it! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, around 10 in the morning, everyone, except for Lotte, was seated around the television that was playing a documentary about Iron Maiden. There weren't enough real seats for everyone in the living room, so while Mike and Martijn had front row seats on the ground, Sharon sat on Jane's lap with her legs on Robert's. The 3 of them shared the couch with Stefan and Jeroen, who sang along with every single song that played, whether the playing part was instrumental or not.

Jane wasn't a huge fan of the music, so she just enjoyed Sharon playing with her fingers that rested on the singers' stomach. Every now and then she felt one of the soft fingers stroking the scars on both sides of her hands, and she only now realized that Sharon not even once had asked about them. They knew each other for a month and a half now, her hands had been everywhere on the other woman's body, she must have seen and felt the scars. But she hadn't asked, not even once.

Jane was pulled out of her thoughts when they reached the concert hall and everyone got up to get their stuff. After turning the TV off, the detective shoved her feet in her sneakers and it was then that she heard yelling from upstairs. The yelling was followed by shouting and loud footsteps on the stairs before Lotte appeared, followed by an angry Robert.

'You can't just go through other people's stuff!' He shouted before the girl jumped out of the bus. 'Lotte! Come back!' Robert went after Lotte while the rest of the band came down and Jane looked up, grapping Sharon's wrist when she passed.

'What happened upstairs?'

'Lotte was in our room, looking through our stuff.'

'What?!' Jane shouted when she stepped into warm air outside.

'I don't know why, or what she was hoping to find, but Robert also wasn't pleased with it.'

The band collected in one of the changing rooms while Robert was still talking to Lotte and making her apologize to everyone. Jane assumed it was something Robert had to take care of together with the band, so she just walked around in the backstage. When she pushed open another door, she ended up next to the stage, that was already set up for the sound check. She walked on, looking at the setlist that was already taped to the stage and stopped when she reached Martijn's keyboard. This was the closest she had been to a piano for years, it was still hard for her to even look at one and her hands started itching when the memories of her youth came back. She used to love playing the piano, _used to, _now it had been ages since she had even touched the keys.

She had no idea of why she was doing it, it was like her hand had a live of itself and rose, then rested on the white keys of the keyboard. Her fingers gently stroke the keys and pushed down her thumb, producing a tone that sounded through the entire hall. Her other fingers slowly followed, playing a slow melody that note by note gained rhythm and ended up being Beethoven's Für Elise.

Halfway through the song she missed a note and immediately it became quiet in the hall. She sighed and while her fingers still rested on the keys, she felt Sharon watching her from the backstage.

'I haven't played for years.' Jane said without looking up. Sharon didn't answer. She just stepped onto the stage and stood next to Jane, joining her at looking at her hands. 'The scars on my hands and in my neck are from Hoyt, a serial killer that came after me a few times. He pinned me down with scalpels the first time, I haven't played ever since.'

Sharon still didn't say anything. She slowly took one of Jane's hands in her own, intertwined their fingers and looked up at her. The supporting smile on her lips mirrored itself on the detectives face and that's how they stood until the sound check started. Jane's scar pressed against the palm of Sharon's hand, who gently stroke the other scar with her thumb, all in a perfectly comforting silence.

* * *

When Sharon woke up the next morning, she noticed that the bus stood still and the bed above her was empty. She put on a pair of sweatpants and when she left her room, she noticed the rest of the bus was also empty. The door of the bus was open and when she got outside, she found Jane sitting against one of the tires, playing with her phone.

'What are you doing here? And where are the others?' Sharon asked while she sat down next to Jane.

'The men are in the shop.' Jane answered while pointing at the gas station shop. 'And I tried calling Maura, but she asked me to call her back in a few hours. I forgot it was 2 am in Boston.'

'I would have killed you if it was me.'

'Nah, you love me.' Jane smiled while putting her arm around the singer and pulling her closer.

Sharon put her head on Jane's shoulder while burying her face in the detective's neck. She closed her eyes again and smiled when she took in Jane's scent.

'Hmm, lavender.'

'No, popcorn.' Sharon opened an eye and looked at Jane with a confused look. 'I smell popcorn.'

'Yeah, and you're not getting any of it!' Martijn laughed when he walked around the bus and entered it with a huge pack of popcorn in his hands.

'Is he planning on eating popcorn at 10 in the morning?'

'Looks like it.' Jane said while standing. 'Come on, I think the stop is over.' Jane took Sharon's hands in her own and pulled her up before entering the bus after the musicians.

'Where's Robert?' Sharon asked when all of them sat down in the living room.

'He went back to the shop when he noticed Lotte wasn't following us.' Martijn answered after swallowing his popcorn.

'How can you eat that at this hour of the day?!' Sharon shouted.

'Just like this.' The key player grabbed a new hand full of popcorn before putting all of it in his mouth and chewing it while he closed his eyes with joy.

'You are so disgusting sometimes…'

'All of you are.' Everyone looked up, but Lotte went upstairs without saying another word.

* * *

A few hours later, the guys from Imagine Dragons had finished their sound check and sat back in their dressing room. Jane got kicked out of the hall when the other band started their sound check and she considered 8 am a reasonable hour to skype her best friend. She sat down in Sharon's dressing room with her laptop, and just as she had hoped, Maura was online. The ME answered her after the second ring.

'I'm not waking you again this time, am I?' Jane laughed when her best friend's face appeared on the screen.

'No, you are not, I already had my cup of tea so I am all yours for the next 30 minutes.'

'Great, how's everything going in Boston?'

'Your brother is getting promoted tomorrow.'

'No way! Frankie is becoming a detective?!' Jane shouted happy. 'Too bad I can't be there for the ceremony. Tell him I'm proud of him!'

'I'm sure he knows that you're proud of him, Jane. How's the tour going?'

'It's great, I think we're in Moscow right now…'

'Oh! Russia!' Maura smiled. 'It is a beautiful country, there are nice places to visit with Sharon. How's she doing by the way?'

'She's sound checking right now, but they kicked me out. Sharon said I'm distracting her.' They both laughed, and then Jane got serious again. 'I told her about Hoyt yesterday.'

'You did?' Maura asked surprised.

'Well, I told her about my scars, I didn't tell her how he tried to kill me for 4 times.'

'It still is a big thing, Jane. This is getting serious.'

'Yeah, it isn't just fooling around. I feel like a lovesick teenager around her.' Jane blushed.

'You're in love with her.' The ME stated. 'And it makes you happy, I haven't seen you this happy in years, to be honest.'

'Yeah, that's the effect Sharon has on me, she makes me a better person.' Jane heard Maura's phone buzzing next to the laptop and she sighed when she saw Maura's face while reading the text. 'You've got to go, right?'

'I'm sorry.' She apologized while answering the text.

'It's okay, I'll talk to you later.'

'Goodbye, Jane.'

'See you later.' Jane shut down her laptop and stretched out when a voice made her jump.

'So, you and Sharon, huh?' Jane looked up and saw Dan standing in the doorway. 'I can't blame you, she's hot.'

'How long have you been standing there?' Jane asked slightly in panic.

'Long enough.' Dan grinned before Jane pulled him in.

'Listen, you can't tell anyone, got it? Not even your band members, not even you mother, you can't even tell Sharon that you know about it, okay?'

'Yeah, yeah, I'll shut my mouth, relax. I won't even tell it to my big toe.'

Jane looked at him with a risen eyebrow, and then pushed him back to his own dressing room.

* * *

**Sooo, any thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the delay, but, I went to a festival yesterday where I MET Within Temptation, and I totally forgot about this...**

**But, enjoy ^^**

* * *

The next morning it was Jane's turn to wake up in an empty room. The other side of the bed was still warm, so it couldn't have been long since Sharon had left the hotel room. The detective got out of bed and immediately noticed the handwritten paper next to the Russian welcome-letter.

_I'll be in Dan's room until noon, _

_already looking forward to have room-service lunch with you._

_ X_

Jane smirked when she read the paper and carefully put it in her bag so she wouldn't lose it. When she saw there were only 2 hours left until Sharon would return, Jane decided she would just lay in bed with her laptop and try to find out what the room service offered with a translation program.

However, when she started her laptop, her Skype automatically opened and she saw that Frankie, her oldest brother, was online. She called him en he almost immediately answered, lying in his bad and wearing his pajama's.

'Hey, what are you doing up? Isn't it supposed to be the middle of the night in Boston?'

'Yeah, it's 2 am.' Frankie laughed. 'But I can't sleep, I'm way too nervous for tomorrow. I'm getting promoted.'

'Yeah, Maura told me yesterday. Good job little brother!'

'Thanks, although I hope you don't mind that I'm taking you place?'

'My place?'

'Yeah, somebody has to do your job while you're traveling around the world on BPD's payment.'

'Hey, I'm working!' Jane shouted. 'And, who did my job until now if it wasn't you?'

'Some chick from Narcotics, couldn't stand blood though.'

'Sound like the perfect partner for Frost!' They both laughed and then Frankie looked disappointed at his screen. 'What's wrong?'

'The battery is almost dead, and I don't have my charger with me.'

'Then maybe you should go, try to get some sleep.'

'Yeah, you're probably right. It was great talking to you.'

'Yeah, same. Goodnight, Frankie.'

'Night, Jane.'

'It's morning in Russia, moron.'

'Then have an awful day.' Frankie said and stuck out his tongue, then the screen turned black.

Jane stared at the screen for a second and then remembered she had food to translate.

When she was halfway the menu, she heard a knock on the door followed by "Room Service" shout. Confused, since she hadn't even called them yet, Jane got up to open the door. Maybe Sharon had ordered in her place. She was pushed back en her lips were immediately attacked when she opened the door, and she didn't mind at all.

'I'm pretty sure that they don't have that on the Room Service menu.' Jane laughed when Sharon let go of her.

'How would you know?'

'I've been trying to translate the menu for the past 2 hours so we can order something, but the translation program has some problems with Russian food.'

'You do know that there's also an English menu, right?' Sharon asked while she played with a strand of Jane's hair.

'There is?'

'Yeah, but actually, I'm not really hungry.'

'You're not?'

'No.' The singer answered while her hands wandered over the detective's shoulders to end in her neck. 'I just want to stay here and be with you until we have to go to the hall again. Watching a movie or something, just, enjoy me and you.'

'I'd love that.' Jane said before leaning in again.

And so it happened that the 2 of them were the last to arrive in the hall of the hotel since they lost track of time. Dan looked at them with a knowing gaze, but he backed off after Jane's warning glare.

The hall was only a few minutes from the hotel, and because it was the same hall as the previous day, they didn't need to soundcheck. When they arrived at the hall, there was already a huge amount of fans standing in front of the doors. They walked through them, setting as many autographs as possible, and were relieved once they were inside.

'What was that about?'

'What was what?' Jeroen asked when he closed the door behind him.

'All the 'Is it true?!' shouts. Is there a gossip we're missing?' Martijn answered.

'I don't know.' Sharon said. 'But, I'll be in the hall with the guys from Imagine Dragons, and none of you are allowed in there, understood?' Everyone looked at the singer with a risen eyebrow, but she just followed the support band and disappeared in the hall.

'Do you have any idea of what's going on?' Robert asked Jane when they walked to the backstage next to each other.

'No, I hoped you would know. She's been in Dan's room all morning.'

'Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see.'

An hour later Jane and Sharon were watching Imagine Dragons show from the backstage as usual. Jane stared to remember the lyrics, which she sang along, and she even joined the fans at the end of the songs and cheered with them. Sharon laughed every time Jane started cheering, until one of the crew members called her.

'Sharon, it's time.' He said while he showed her monitor.

'Oh! Right!'

'But, the show hasn't ended yet.' Jane stated.

'I know.' Sharon smiled and helped the man with the wires of her monitor.

Jane watched her for a moment and then returned her attention to the stage. They were playing a slower song, and instead of shouting and jumping the fans were waving their hands and singing along with Dan. None of them was screaming, no one was shouting, but everyone was enjoying it, and it was a beautiful image. When the song ended the fans applauded, they just clapped their hands, nothing else. But when Dan made a special announcement, the screaming and shouting started again.

'It's time for a special surprise! We all know that you are here for Within Temptation.' The fans started screaming again and Dan realized he had to stop talking for a moment because he wouldn't be heard otherwise. 'And, we love them too, we'll be touring with them for almost two weeks, and these are just amazing people. So, here is a little teaser for what's about to come!'

While the fans raised their voices again, the band started playing and Jane immediately recognized the intro of Within Temptation's Mother Earth. It came as a total surprise for Jane when Dan actually sang first part of the song, but then the sound changed. Again Jane recognized the intro, this time it was Imagine Dragon's Radioactive.

It seemed like the show had gone back to normal, the band playing his own songs, but when she heard a voice that usually wasn't involved in the songs, Jane noticed that Sharon wasn't standing next to her anymore. She had joined Dan on stage, singing the lyrics in a duet with him and while he punched the giant drum that was on the stage, Sharon demonstrated her well-known own interpretation of stage-dancing.

The fans shouted louder than ever when the song ended and when Sharon left the stage, Jane had only one thing to say.

'You are the most amazing woman on earth.'


	8. Chapter 8

Five hours later, they were on the road again. The bus was dark and everyone was asleep. Everyone, except for Jane. She was unable to sleep, so while she listened to Sharon's sleeping breath beneath her, she was searching the internet for the gossip that may or may not exist and the fans may or may not have been asking about. Unfortunately for her, I didn't took her long until she found it. She wasn't sure if she had to wake Sharon up or not after reading the article, but decided that the singer just had to know about it. She climbed out of bed and sat down on Sharon's with her laptop in her hands.

The singer was woken by the movement and tried protecting her eyes for the bright light of the laptop screen.

'What are you doing?' she whispered.

'You have to see this. I found the gossip those fans were asking about.'

'Was is it? Am I pregnant again?'

'No, you're a lesbian.'

'What?' She let her arm down and Jane turned the screen towards her so she could see the article.

On top was a photo of the both of them, sitting against the tire of the bus and Jane's arm around Sharon's shoulder. The text beneath it said that an anonymous source had taken this photo and that the person frequently spotted the two of them.

'_"Sharon already said in an interview with a Spanish magazine that they were close, but it looks like that she and her bodyguard are more than "just close"."_' Sharon read 'How did they get that pic?'

'Anyone at that gas station could have taken it. I guess Robert was right, we really have to be more careful.'

'Could you do something for me?'

'What?'

'Be a guy, so I can introduce you as my boyfriend?'

'Sharon, I love you very much.' Jane said seriously. 'I would kill for you, but I'm not interested in growing a penis.'

'Then just stay with me instead?'

'Okay.'

Jane closed her laptop and the room turned dark immediately. She got in bed with Sharon and was reminded why they had their own bed. The small bed was too small for 2 sleeping people, but they weren't sleeping that night. Instead they both lied awake, worrying about article.

At 9 am Jane woke up from 4 hours of sleep. She immediately noticed that Sharon was awake and wondered if she had even slept at all. Without turning her around, she took the singers hand and squeezed it, not really getting a response.

'Have you been able to sleep?' Jane asked, wondering if Sharon was sleeping anyway.

'A little.' Was the soft answer. 'Can we please look if there are any comments on the article?' Sharon asked without looking at the other woman.

'Yeah, sure.'

Jane took her laptop from under the bed and protected her eyes from the sudden light. While they booth sat up. The article popped up when she gave in her password and she immediately scrolled down. There were 359 comments to be exact, and Sharon sighed. There were three kinds of comments. The kind were they shared their photos of the two of them together, just walking through town or waiting for someone. There was the kind were people defended Sharon, that it didn't matter if they were more than 'just close' or not. And finally there was the kind that claimed that_ "she was not gay, because they would never be fan of someone who's queer"._

'We have to make sure they don't see us together anymore.' Jane stated.

'It's too late for that.' Sharon said while shaking her head. 'They will ask questions about it in every interview that's about to come.' Jane put her arm around Sharon's shoulder and rubbed the skin with her thumb.

'It will be okay.'

'Can you promise me that?' Sharon asked while looking at Jane.

'No.' she answered after a moment of hesitation.

'Well, at least you're being honest.'

'Good morning ladies!' Both of them looked up with a shock and were surprised to see Martijn standing in their door stand.

'What the fuck are you doing here?!' Jane shouted.

'We started worrying that you two had fallen in a coma or something, but because there always was a chance you were just having sex, I am the one who's checking on you.'

'Oh, that's _so_ kind of you!' Jane said sarcastically.

'Also, your phone was beeping, so I thought I should bring it to you. Nice wallpaper by the way, who's panties are it in the background?'

'Jane!'

'No, I think it are yours.' Jane said after taking her phone and looking at the wallpaper, a photo of the two of them in the last hotel room they shared. 'I don't wear purple.'

'You wear purple panties?' Martijn asked with a smile.

'No, usually I don't, but since _someone_ ruined the red one…'

'I told you I will buy you a new one!' They heard Martijn laughing in the doorway and Sharon gave him a deadly stare.

'Get out, we'll be down in a few minutes.' And with that, she closed the door in the keyboard player's face.

A round 5:30 in the afternoon, Jane entered the concert hall with two plastic bags in her hands. She put the bags down on the table in Sharon's room when the singer ended, just finished with the sound check.

'Hey, where have you been?'

'I went shopping, Maura asked me if I could find this book.' Jane said while taking out the Russian book out of one of the bags.

'Does she speak Russian?'

'I guess she at least reads it.' Jane grinned and put the book in the bag again.

'And, what's in the other one?' Sharon asked reaching for the white bag.

'No!' Jane grabbed the bag and held it out of the singer's reach. 'That's for tomorrow! It's your birthday-present.' She explained when she received a puzzled look.

'How do you know tomorrow is my birthday?'

'The internet knows everything, I just had to google you.'

'You know you shouldn't had to buy me anything, right?'

'Of course I had to! It's your birthday!'

'It happens every year, it's nothing special.'

'Of course it is.' Jane said while sitting down next to her on the couch. 'Everything about you is special, and especially your girlfriend.'

'Yeah, but she's really modest.' Sharon said sarcastically.

'I know.' Jane smirked and the singer shook her head.

On the other side of the door there was some noise before the door opened and Robert looked inside. He looked around the dressing room and then focused on the two woman on the couch.

'Have you seen Lotte?'

'You lost her again?'

'Shut up.' The guitarist said before sticking out his tongue and closing the door again.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
